LOTM: Silence Reigns S8 P1/Transcript
(Alex and Jessica are seen out on the beach the next day after they defeated Tim) Alex: Beautiful day huh? Jessica: Always is Alex. Alex: Yeah, right. (The two sit in silence) Alex: Soooo....Anything special you wanna do today? Jessica: Eh, not really. Alex: Yeah, me neither. I do kinda wanna see those Infants though. Jessica: Do you? Alex: Yeah! ???: Huh....? ???: You want.....us? Alex: HUH?! (Alex and Jessica turn to find the five infants sitting behind them) Alex: Wait wha-?! How do you guys always get out here like this?! Jessica: Yeah! ???: Already....out here from....start. Alex: What? ???: Yeah they were! (X is then seen walking down to the two) X: I was gonna see if you wanted to play with them for a bit, but then they heard your voices down here and so I said they could come on down! Jessica: Oh! Alex: I was gonna say, I thought they escaped without your knowledge again. X: No of course not! I've tried to keep a close eye on these five. Jessica: Well I can see why. (Jessica picks one of the Targhul up) Jessica: Hi there cutie! ???: Hi..... Jessica: Well aren't you just a cute little bundle of joy! *pokes the Targhul's stomach* Boop! ???: *giggles*! Jessica: I love this pink one so much! X: You guys really like these four huh? Alex: I mean, they sure are friendly! Jessica: And adorable! X: Well I'm glad to hear that. They should make for fine warriors one day. Alex: Most definitely! Jessica: I can't wait to see this one become a hero! ???: He.....ro...? Jessica: Yeah, a hero little girl! ???: I like......that.... Jessica: Awww I knew you would! ???: Hey uhhh, guys? Alex: Huh? (The heroes look up to find Miles looking down at them concerned) Jessica: Miles? Alex: What's wrong? Miles: Well.... (Miles jumps down and walks over to the group as he holds an audio recorder) Miles: We picked up this audio from downtown. Alex: Audio? Miles: Some kids flying a drone sent it in for me. I think you might wanna take a listen. (Miles activates the audio recording, revealing a conversation between Shigaraki and Kira) Kira: *voice* So, it's agreed then. You'll cease the attacks against our compounds? Tomura: *voice* Precisely Mr. Kira. And I am assured you'll keep your part of the bargain as well right? Kira: *voice* Oh absolutely Tomura. You can consider All Might and those Defenders as good as dead. Not like it wasn't my plan in the first place. Tomura: *voice* Good. I'm certain this little bargain can come as great use for us. Kira: *voice* Oh most definitely. Those slimy little brats have no idea what's coming to them. Tomura: *voice* Exactly. Audio Recorder: End transmission. (The audio recording stops as Miles puts it away) Alex: What....? Jessica: Kira and The League.....working together? Miles: And it seems they've got big plans as well. X: Oh my. Alex: W-Well what do we do? Miles: There's nothing we can do. We can't stop them if we don't know where they're all hiding out at. Jessica: Damn... Alex: Well we've gotta be on high alert then. If The Marked Ones and The League are gonna be working together, then we need to keep guard on any suspicious activity. Miles: Right. (Miles then looks at the group in silence) Miles: Well....I'll leave you guys alone now. (Miles leaves them alone) Alex: *Sighs* This is gonna be fun to deal with... Jessica: Um... X, should you be keeping an eye on the rest of the Infants? X: Oh don't worry. Rayla's doing that. Alex: Rayla? X: Yeah! She agreed to help me out around the place! Jessica: Really? X: Yep! Alex: Wow she's really being a mother figure for the infants? X: Indeed. And I think she's enjoying it. Oh, she also wanted me to send you an apology Alex for... You know. Alex: That's like the 23rd time she's apologized. Jessica: 25th. Alex: Yeah. X: Well, she just wanted me to tell you. Alex: It's fine X. X: Got it. Also, where were you guys yesterday? Alex: We're paying a visit to Shade. X: The infant Targhul from mother? Jessica: Yeah. There was a really weird situation going on there. We took care of it though. X: Oh good. I'd hate to see the little guy get put in danger like that. Alex: Yeah. He may be an infant now, but he's strong. He's also got people protecting him. X: Right, those warriors I heard so much about. You kids are really making some good allies lately! Alex: I know right? Those guys at Remnant are pretty cool. Jessica: We should try and bring to our world sometime. Alex: Maybe. But they said they are busy doing stuff in that city. So it might be awhile before we can invite them. Jessica: True. X: I heard that place was full of monsters though. Doesn't sound very safe to me. Alex: Well you should tell that to Toad. He's living out in the woods doing.....I don't know what. X: Really? Man he's asking for a lot. Alex: Well its what he wanted. I am glad Tsu and that Nora chick got though to him. Omega was really sad when Gientra and most of her soldiers were against the idea of peace. X: Well we should feel lucky then. If you hadn't gotten eaten by that Kraken, we'd all probably be in that forest getting our corpses mauled by monsters. Jessica: Yeah. Alex: Though, that thing from yesterday definitely has me concerned. Jessica: How so? Alex: That thing.....It's power was like nothing I've ever seen. X: What's going on? Alex: Nothing. Just reminiscing is all. X: Oh, okay then. Well I'll leave you guys alone with the kids. I'm sure they'll be wanting to play for awhile! Jessica: Yay! Thanks X! X: Don't mention it. I'm gonna go check on Rayla and the others for now. See you later! Alex: Thanks. Tell her she can stop apologizing. X: i'll tell her but I think she'll keep doing it. *Leaves* Alex: Yeah I figured. Jessica: Are you really not mad at her anymore? I mean, she did try to eat you and then mate with you against your will. Alex: I was more mad that I lost you in the process. I should be the one apologizing for not telling you about it sooner. Jessica: Why didn't you tell me? Or anyone for that matter? Alex: Cause... I didn't know how to deal with it. That's the first time something like that EVER happened to me, and I'm still not an expert on girls to begin with so... I just didn't know... Jessica: Well it's fine now. I'll make sure nothing like that ever happens to you again Alex! But for now... (Jessica hands Alex one of the Infants) Jessica: Let's just have some fun with the Targhul! Alex: Um, okay then! ???: Yay....! ???: Fun.... Jessica: Yeah, let's do it! (The two sit on the ground as they start playing with the Targhul) Alex: Now then, is there anything you wanna do little guy? ???: Play..... Alex: Well come here you! (Alex picks the Targhul up and throws him up into the air before catching him) Alex: Check it out, you're flying little guy! ???: Flying....! Alex: Yeah! (Alex tosses the Targhul into the air again before catching him once more) Alex: You can fly little guy! ???: Yeah....Fly I-....Huh..? Alex: Hm? (Alex notices a green substance oozing from the Targhul) Alex: What the....? Jessica: What is it? (Jessica notices the slime) Jessica: Huh? What is that stuff? Alex: I don't know. (Alex takes his finger and wipes the slime off before he looks at it.) Alex: Weird. It doesn't burn or anything. Jessica: It's probably just some of his body Alex. Alex: I don't know....I feel like I've seen this before. (Alex then catches a whiff of the slime) Alex: Doesn't smell at all either. Jessica: That's certainly strange. Alex: Yeah it-....*giggles* It- Jessica: Alex? Alex: Oh no....*giggles* I think I figured it out. Jessica: What is it? Alex: P-Pheromones! (Alex is then cut off as he continues giggling) Jessica: Alex, what's so funny? Alex: N-Nothing! I-It's just his pheromones is all! Jessica: Oh! So that one has Charlie's power huh? Alex: G-Guess so! *giggles* ???: Did I.....hurt.....him? Jessica: No no kiddo, you didn't. You just....gassed him was all. Alex: L-Luckily it's n-not as potent as C-Charlie's gas! (Alex then lies down on the ground as he continues giggling) Jessica: Here, come over to me kiddo. ???: O....kay.... (The Targhul crawls onto Jessica's lap as Alex begins to calm down from the effects) Alex: *panting* Phew.....*panting* That's finally over.... Jessica: You okay? Alex: Yeah....Just a bit worn out is all. Jessica: Guess we should probably keep his slime away from our noses from now on huh? Alex: I didn't know....it was gonna be pheromones. Jessica: Well now you know sweetie. ???: Sor....ry... Jessica: Oh it's okay kiddo. It wasn't your fault. Alex: Well.. Looks like one of them has a super power now. And Charlie will have a new friend to play with besides Craig. Jessica: That is true. Alex: Just don't put him too close to your face until he controls that stuff. Jessica: Trust me, I didn't plan on it. (Alex then sits back up) Alex: Well, you hear that little guy? You got powers now! ???: Yay....! Jessica: Yeah kiddo! Alex: And one day, you're gonna help us save the Multiverse! Jessica: All of you are! ???: Yay...! ???: Awesome....! Jessica: I bet Rose and Lenny are gonna look forward to teaming up with them! Alex: *Chuckles* Yeah! (The green Targhul then jumps onto Alex's face and hugs him) ???: Friends....! Alex: Oh no no no NO! You've still got the slime on you kid! Jessica: Here we go again...! (Alex pulls the Targhul from his face as he starts giggling again) ???: *giggles*....Powers....! Alex: *giggles* W-Why do you have to d-do it to me?! ???: Friend....! Jessica: Awww that's so cute Alex! Alex: S-Shut up! (Alex continues giggling as Jessica keeps playing with the Targhul, happy that one has already developed his powers and is ready to use them for good) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts